Our Arms Outstretched, We Are Soaring
by words end here
Summary: And just like ships we float through each others lives. Naomi/Liam/Annie. Silver/Naomi/Adrianna. Post season two oneshot.


**A/N: **Still bitter? Uh-huh. I'd appreciate some feedback to let me know that I'm not the only one, hah. This little exploration of Annie/Liam/Naomi (yeah it looks just like Annie/Ethan/Naomi, 90210 writers, can we assume that Liam will fall for Silver by the end of season three?) might freak out some people who usually read my fics because OMG I'M WRITING ANNIE WILSON _however, _despite my bias concerning her on the show I like to think I can write any character fairly when I put my mind to it. Because it's my first time really writing Annie, reviews are even more so appreciated. (The main focus is still on Naomi though, as if I could have it any other way.) Title taken from _Ships _by Umbrellas; one of those songs that doesn't age.

* * *

**Our Arms Outstretched, We Are Soaring**

**

* * *

**

Liam has a habit of throwing himself into situations that distract him from the real issue. When he could have every girl that he wanted (_the _girl), he'd squandered it before anything else could ruin it. When he couldn't have Naomi, he had been intent on uncovering the truth. When he couldn't have Naomi, he immersed himself in building a boat. He tries not the dwell on the fact that after Annie Wilson touches it, it blows up.

But Liam doesn't believe in signs, he thinks.

He'd already labelled himself, in his own mind, as a bad person who took, took and took without bothering to give back. Ultimately, it didn't really bother him.

Not until he'd taken Naomi Clark's hand, took her out, took her heart without even realising it.

Then suddenly it had bothered him a lot – but he didn't mind the hassle that came with dating the walking definition of high-maintenance. She was a challenge that matured him whatever the outcome, and maybe, he thinks bitterly, he just wasn't all that up to the fight, not enough to _really _fight for her. There was no warning; she crashed into his life without warning and honestly, it's the only event that's ever really made him feel fear. He'd been afraid of how she had this effect on him. She wasn't very fair.

He hadn't considered that opening his car door for her meant opening possibility again in her life. She wasn't supposed to be his girlfriend; they weren't meant to be together, he'd convinced himself of that from the start. Liam Court wasn't supposed to be with anyone.

From the first look, he'd known he was in trouble with this girl. She owned everything she put herself into, and most of the time it looked like she owned everyone around her. And it looked a lot like if it was any other way, she'd tear down anyone who'd question her authority.

He believes that he stops thinking about Naomi by the time Annie first leans in for the kiss. (Because here is the truth; _he _ended it with her. And he can't remember exactly why.) It's two weeks into summer, he hasn't heard or seen of Naomi (he doesn't go looking for her, he broke up with her, he doesn't know what's going on with her, he doesn't know if he ever really did) and so he doesn't do anything about it. He has run before and he'll do it again. (If his father can, so can he.)

They're in Annie's bedroom; she'd cooked dinner and Dixon wasn't here to interrupt by offering Liam to play Xbox and it flows so seamlessly that Liam's sure Annie had this whole evening scripted inside her head.

Liam wouldn't say it, but the whole situation reeks of virginity. He hadn't inquired about Annie in that department because firstly, he considered himself her friend, but now it feels like he's her boyfriend and he honestly doesn't know why he's restraining himself.

The second reason – Naomi – isn't a real reason, anymore, Liam thinks.

He observes Annie's nervous demeanour (so far away from what he knew). He'd find it cute if it wasn't beyond awkward.

They're sitting next to each other on her bed, as if he needed another reminder of where this going and she presses her lips to his fleetingly; it's chaste, and she pulls away quickly.

"I'm sorry," she begins, blushing, "it's just the last guy I was with...well, you know."

"Don't worry about it," Liam replies, his voice husky. He leans over her and presses his lips to hers again and tries to deepen the kiss.

But kissing is as far as it goes. Annie's body stiffens instinctually and he can't really blame the girl for it; she'd been through a lot with Jasper. It leaves him frustrated nonetheless and he doesn't bother staying the night. They'd already told each

So their night ends with Annie believing Liam left because she wasn't going to give it up.

And Liam lets her believe that's the real reason.

Because Naomi isn't a real reason, anymore, Liam thinks bitingly.

His jaw clenches as he walks out the Wilson door and he doesn't mean to slam his car door like that.

(He hadn't meant to slam himself shut towards her, either.)

Then, if anyone could give you a convincing reason, it's Naomi Clark.

* * *

Naomi doesn't tell anyone about what she has endured.

She tries not to look in the mirror because when she returned home (?) that's what she first shoved herself into doing. She forced her eyes to meet the reflection opposite her, gazed into her own green eyes and wondered how her life became _this._

From the girl who terrifies everyone around her to the girl who is just terrified.

Then she collapsed on top of silk sheets that probably cost Jen half of what Naomi's 'car' cost.

And she hasn't even begun to fathom the possibility of flames tearing down West Bev High.

She'd walked straight passed her heap of a vehicle and past the flames and hoped Cannon stayed inside long enough so they'd burn him alive.

And she'd thought about altering her _eye-for-an-eye-baby _philosophy after having her money taken from her by her sister and after losing Liam. Thought fleetingly that this was something she had to go through, not that anyone had told her that she was in dire need of redemption, apparently.

It's Silver who pieces her back together. Of course it is.

"Nai, you know I need you this summer." Silver says, crashing into Naomi's bedroom and drawing back the curtains. Naomi emits a non-committal groan in response.

"Nai?" Silver repeats, looking at her friend earnestly, and it's then when she becomes genuinely concerned. She whips the bed covers off Naomi to find her curled in _foetal _position and Silver knows this is already something Naomi will never allow her to speak of again. "Okay, this and sweats all in the space of a year is seriously worrying, Nai."

Naomi rises awkwardly, a shadow of the girl she was just days ago. Silver pushes some curls out her eyes and behind her ears and Naomi gives her a look that says nothing but gives a clue as to why she's still in bed although they're three days into summer.

"Naomi," Silver begins, tone brimming with a soft sympathy that rarely makes an appearance for anyone, "whatever it is, this is _me. _It's you and me, Nai, especially with this random absence of Ade."

Naomi nods slowly and sighs, swallows hard. She contemplates how Silver would respond.

_Silver response number one, _Naomi thinks, _she gives me the glare of death that I practically invented and just leaves._

Silver lets Naomi's head fall on her shoulder.

_Silver response number two; she shouts a lot about my severe lack of integrity and honour and blah blah blah self-righteous rant and leaves._

"Naomi. You're gonna have to tell me what this _is."_

_Silver's third response; she believes me._

Naomi isn't feeling all that exuberant and optimistic these days.

"I can't tell you." Naomi says with resolve. It's not an invitation for Silver to further probe into this. The blonde stands up and walks into her wardrobe to select today's attire.

"Naomi. You know that I know you have to." Silver replies sternly.

Naomi feels her fists curl; "Silver, no. I don't have to tell anyone, because you will not believe me on this. And God knows no-one else believes in me, Liam had his reason, that I'm a liar, a vapid, pretty liar that he's gotten bored with. And I need you, one of my best friends, to just believe in me."

Silver is silenced in a way Naomi hadn't fathomed. She doesn't look taken aback or enraged; she just keeps her stare on Naomi intently.

"I will always believe you. Whatever this is, whatever you have to face, I'm not going to run this time. I'll fight it _with_ you."

"I've given you no reason to say that," Naomi remarks, "Silver, I know how strong you are, but it's not enough to see me through this."

"The last year has been reason enough." Silver retorts simply. It's more effective than what Naomi would like.

Naomi feels whatever armour she had left being cracked by Silver's earnest approach. She wonders if she'll stay by her side.

"I didn't make it home after the dance." Naomi says.

"Okay. Where did you go then?" Silver questions, before concluding, "No, Nai. You _did not _go and see Liam. You know he's –

"It's not about Liam," Naomi replies hastily, only half-meaning the statement, "I wandered through the school –

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Silver asks casually, "Someone started a fire –

"I saw it." Naomi replies, "I was there."

Silver's eyes slightly. "Nai, you didn't have anything to do with –

"_Silver. _Really?"

"I don't know if Naomi Clark is above arsine." Silver jokes. It warrants a flickering smile from Naomi.

Silver sees her friends eyes dim again and look downwards. She doesn't know what this could be about. Jen's antics outraged Naomi plainly and she seemed to be over Liam by the time they walked into the dance.

She knew Naomi wasn't though. And what worries Silver more is that she doesn't see Naomi, despite being who she is, regaining herself back. His love broke her.

Silver's ability to hear blurs when she hears _Cannon _and _raped _and _me _but the tears flowing from Naomi's eyes compel her to believe it.

She holds Naomi, knowing and hating that she can't always protect her the way she deserves.

* * *

Annie doesn't look at Liam and see the boy who broke Naomi's heart. She doesn't even see how he could have been her boyfriend for so long. She doesn't see how he went from living in Naomi's mansion to having dates with her at the Wilson's.

Then she's been in this situation before and its name was Ethan Ward.

It strikes her sharply one evening when she drives down to the beach to watch Liam surf. Without Dixon in tow it's a quiet, almost eerie ride down. She hasn't had a real conversation with Silver for a long time either – her summer has been consumed by Liam and she wouldn't want it any other way.

It feels a lot like two years ago when she slams her car door shut and half-walks and half-runs to Liam, when he digs his surfboard into the sand, dark hair slicked back.

He smiles at her and she stops in her path and feels her smile falter.

Before anything is said she's walking the other way back to her car.

She hears him call her name twice, his tone clearly confused. She thinks about turning around to face him again, but talking to Liam McCourt about Ethan Ward would be so beyond strange, she doubts she could explain.

She can't explain why this feels like the same mistake with darker hair and a broodier disposition, either.

Annie feels his hand grab her arm and turn her around, her lips part.

"Annie, what are you doing?" He asks, half-amused.

_I have no idea. _She doesn't let her eyes meet his and he swallows, hard. She thinks about talking to him about her Ethan and Naomi thing two years ago and how she doesn't want that repeat, but that repeat is hurtling towards her. Instead of talking, explaining, she kisses him hard, relishing the feeling of his hands on her waist.

"Are you okay?" He asks, all earnest when they part.

She nods. She's okay.

Annie isn't sure they'll come out of this _okay_.

* * *

Inevitably, he compares Annie with Naomi more than what has to be expected. They contrast so vividly against one another; he doesn't miss blonde curls until his hands run through brown strands.

That's not the only thing that dulls in comparison these days.

He'd been confused by how she was at the beach, walking towards him with a broad smile then suddenly being triggered to walk away like that. Maybe it was her idea of teasing or whatever, Liam isn't sure. He didn't feel they were perfectly in sync anymore, how they'd been when she turned up at his garage and painted the boat with him and they could exchange advice. They made good friends. Annie Wilson as your girlfriend though, he doesn't know how ready he is for that. She'd kissed him with more hunger though, and he took that as having to mean something.

Still, not even erratic Annie Wilson behaviour could explain why his car is parked on the same street as Naomi's house.

He drives by three times that night, just to see her. Considering he was the one to end them, he feels even more embarrassed. He can hardly bear thinking of how she's taunt him about it should she catch his car in her vision. Knowing she was still alive though would serve as some consolation.

Liam waits an hour before he meets Annie for dinner on Naomi's street, knowing he probably won't be seeing her. He fought for that girl for months and ended it without thought and now Annie was in his lap and he didn't know what to do about it. He wonders if sitting here playing the 3OH!3 album she left in his car waiting outside her car means he's starting to fight for her again.

It means nothing.

It means he wants to, knowing she'd probably reject him anyway. It means he knows how pathetic he's being, knowing that as he drives away from her street it may be the last time he ever does.

* * *

Silver drags Naomi out for a girl's night at her expense. The blonde literally hasn't spoken a word to Jen all summer, let alone approach her for money.

When she turns away from her mirror and catches Liam's car through her window, she does a double take. She doesn't want to know if it was him or not.

No calls, no texts, nothing from him. He left her with nothing. It was a crushing feeling; when Naomi lets people in she likes to give them everything, all of her. Maybe, _he took that part of me with him, _she muses.

* * *

Annie, somewhere between getting into Liam's car and being reminded of that random day when he offered her a ride home and watching a movie with him, decides that tonight she wants to lose her virginity to Liam.

She'd figured he's waited for most of the summer and besides, it wasn't as if she didn't want it as much as he did.

(Annie thinks of love as blindness; you shouldn't know or care about what's going on around you because to her, it's always been about confliction and desire.)

But it doesn't feel anything like her downfall when they're in her bedroom and removing each others clothes and _oh, _that's why Naomi gave him another chance.

She knows she shouldn't be thinking of Naomi in these moments, but it was inevitable. They could argue, they could pretend, they could be friends, they could be rivals, but it was a rule they made for themselves a long time ago; they could never escape one another.

Annie murmurs _I love you _and Liam replies with a kiss. She wonders if he escaped her.

* * *

Jen strides into her bright bedroom, illuminated by the sunshine and informs her that _our favourite man skank is here for you, surprisingly _and Naomi decides to be tentative (for her) in his approach to him. He's not worth her rage anymore.

"Hey."

He was hardly one for words, let alone elaborate greetings.

"Hi. Liam why are you here?"

He hands her back the CD. "I found this in my car the other day, thought you might want it back."

She wonders what the hell compared her to actually buy a CD when she could have downloaded it. She wonders why he hadn't just shut up and kept it.

"In case I needed to be reminded again to never trust a hoe." She bites, and he can't help but chuckle, at her and himself. He thinks he sees a smile flicker across her face but it fades fast.

"We never really talked...properly." He says stiltedly.

She shakes her head. "Not a lot to say. You lied, I lied. I hear you're with Annie Wilson. Is she always honest?"

"Don't bring her into this –

"_You _brought her into this." Naomi responds sternly. "You know the more I see you two the more I think it's less about you and her and more about her having what I once had. It seems to be her favourite source of comfort."

Liam shakes his head in disbelief. "What are you talking about? She's nothing like you –

"Just ask her about Ethan Ward. You know after him, I promised myself to avoid situations like this. Choosing between a boy and an Annie. Well guess what, I choose neither of your tortured, pathetic selves."

"No-one is asking you to choose." He says, knowing how small he sounds.

"Really. You can break up with me in the middle of the school day but you turn up at my door unannounced to return a stupid CD. Yeah, Liam, you haven't been thinking of me at all." It feels good; regaining some superiority back.

She pulls him away from the door next to the pool and he doesn't think about spending hours at a time just kissing him right next to it.

"Why are you so angry?" He asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't know what I've been through," she says intently, and his stomach sinks. "You don't what I've had to go through _this _summer, and you know what, you don't even care."

"I do." She tries not to let his earnest tone break her.

"No you don't. You know you break up with me because it's a matter of honesty. In all the time I've know you Liam, you haven't really been honest to yourself."

"I'm sorry, Naomi. I'm sorry that I ended the way I did."

"And now you're with Annie Wilson! All the other girls, and you choose Annie." Mustering all her strength, she shoves him crashing into the water and throws the CD back at him.

His head bobs above the surface and Naomi scoots down. "Did you find it the other day when you were driving past my house? Stop stalking me."

When he climbs out of the pool he's too subdued to knock on her door again and he thinks if everything but himself was choosing for him along.

_You should be with Naomi._

_

* * *

_

She hasn't been sleeping. Last summer it was the partying that was making it irregular; now it's staying up and trying to pin that moment when she surrendered to him. Why she lost herself then in those seconds. Then she plots a revenge that she knows, may be her first that never comes into effect.

Naomi can't help but remember clear she was, when she had Liam. She hadn't expected a boy to set her off course, had promised herself time and time before, but when she was with him, she did the right thing. She wants the kind of clarity that brought her to his door after the winter dance. That's what she needs and there's no regaining it; no finding it at the bottom of her Chanel clutch along with lip-gloss and mascara after a night out with Silver.

It's not enough anymore.

* * *

Summer seems to have evaded Naomi this year. She knows she's wasted time, stewing in the mess around her, between being raped and having Liam. Silver's been saving her, although she doesn't want to be saved anymore. Something has to change.

That change knocks on her bedroom door of Adrianna.

The embrace Ade pulls her into is warm and fierce, and it's the first time Naomi really _feels _something that summer, but Ade's facial expression is the most serious Naomi has ever seen her.

"How are you? Why the face? You've just come back from a tour, Ade." Naomi watches as Adrianna enters her bedroom, not softening.

"Because I came home to find out that my best friend was _attacked."_

"Silver." Naomi groans.

"Yeah, Silver. When it should have been me you were telling, and I should have been the one to help you!" Adrianna exclaims. Naomi's taken aback.

"I didn't think you'd believe me." Naomi replies, and Adrianna feels herself break a little bit.

"After everything we've been through. Babies, lies, boys, drugs, crappy parents...I couldn't not believe that Naomi. It's easy for me to say it now, but if you can persuade Silver you would have had me. I would have been home – actually have been _there _for you."

"That's why." Naomi points out, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I knew you would have come straight home."

Ade sighs and puts an arm around her best friend. "And you haven't even went to the police about this. Naomi –

"Right. Because Jen's going to pay for a lawyer to defend me whenever she, my sister, despises me."

"We're going to find a way." Adrianna says sternly.

Looking at her, Naomi can't stop herself believing that maybe...

* * *

Two days after Dixon's return along with Ivy, kegs are hauled into the Wilson residence, someone has thrown up in Annie's closet, the place is well on the way to being trashed (she wonders if her mom will really notice; everything else around them is falling anyway) and she knows she's happy, because she and Liam are a complete cliché and she doesn't even care.

* * *

Softly, Liam shuts Dixon's bedroom door behind him and is grateful he hasn't walked in on him and Ivy half-naked.

He does, however, set his eyes on blonde curls and long legs.

"Hey." He knows he probably should have left instead, but there's no reason to stop resisting now.

She straightens up; an immediate reaction. "How'd you enjoy your swim the other day?" He smiles at some of her signature wickedness sneaking through her tone.

"It was just what I needed." He replies, sitting beside her. "Why are you hiding in here?"

"Silver and Ade are afraid to leave me." She states, raising her eyebrows, "And I'm not in a mood to party."

"Didn't think I'd ever hear you say it." Liam says.

"Parties are always the greatest in this town," she begins, more than bitter, "I'm always walking in to find my sister sleeping with my boyfriends or your girlfriend's big, sickening smile."

Liam stands opposite her and doesn't know what compels him to take her hands.

"I want to be there for you."

"You can't be. And _you _decided that."

"And now I'm regretting it. You know the first time I saw you all summer was when you shoved me into your pool." He smiles and when his blue meets her green it makes her smile too, and she hates how he still seizes her attention like that. The smallest signs always gave them away.

"I was raped." The words settle in his head and he doesn't want to believe her, or not believe her. But everything is so different about her this time; firstly she's telling him without being forced to do so and secondly, he doesn't quite know how to handle the fragility in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I am sorry. I'm sorry." His arms are around her tightly and it feels like letting go isn't one of his options.

And that he was a fool to ever think it ever was.

Naomi feels her rage dissipate, feels her muscles loosen. She can hardly tolerate the fact that he has his own way of healing her.

* * *

When Annie walks into her brother's bedroom the music around her isn't as pounding anymore.

It was as if she hadn't known; this place would always be the court of Clark.

It doesn't stop Annie from feeling wounds that should have never came to be. She sees her boyfriend; the boy who took her virginity, holding Naomi like he doesn't want to let go. She watches his head crooked over blonde curls and asks "What's going on?" And watches their faces contort, hating being intruded upon.

Neither of them say anything. Silver pops up behind Annie without explanation and tells Naomi to get her ass out and dance. Naomi loosens her hands from Liam's and to say his look is longing as she walks away wouldn't explain Liam even slightly.

Annie closes the door and looks at him, sad and serious all at once.

"I'm not drunk. I'm not stupid. And I'm not going to watch you fall back in love with Naomi right in front of me." It's the most serious he's ever seen her, but it doesn't scare him.

"Don't say stuff like that –

"I'm saying what I see. Whatever that...thing between you two was, it was intense. And we both know you and Naomi were never just friends."

"You don't have to compare yourself with her." Liam says tightly.

"No. But you have to. All the time. I want to know right now Liam, who's is gonna be? Because I've been through this before."

He presses his lips to her forehead.

It doesn't confirm anything for her, and she wants to slap him.

All she needs him to say is _you, Annie. _

He didn't have to completely mean it in that moment.

She will come to wonder if she ever needed it to be true at all.

But she needed him to say it; that once.

And he didn't.

Annie lets her arms loop around Liam's neck and tries not to think about Naomi's head resting on his shoulder the way hers is now. And that once, she feels him choose Naomi.


End file.
